


Cryptic Castle

by Flangst



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: No one can resist the power of a chao, Shadamy if you squint really hard, but we had to play this stupid level like 4 times, this game isn't so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: Shadow had to wonder why he was wasting time helping Amy look for cheese during his quest for identity.
Kudos: 9





	Cryptic Castle

“What the—” Amy skidded to a halt, Shadow colliding with her as he braked too late. He was about to snap at her when he noticed what she was looking at. They had entered a large, circular room with one of Eggman’s bizarre defense braziers in the center. Short staircases at each cardinal direction led to more of the endless wooden doors that Shadow was getting sick of knocking down. Most curiously, the room was filled with tiny, baby-blue winged creatures toddling around and singing to themselves.

“There’s chao everywhere!”

“What’s a chao?” he asked, completely lost, as Amy led him into the room. He kept the large candelabrum he had been carrying upright, all the better to smash robots, aliens, or any of these “chao,” if they proved unfriendly.

Amy looked at him like he’d sprouted another head. “Don’t you know what a chao is? They’re the cutest, friendliest creatures in the world!” He stared blankly at her. “Gosh, you really don’t remember anything, do you?”

He glared at her. “How am I supposed to remember anything if no one tells me anything?” he began, but she had already started walking among the chao. They chirped at her with interest.

“Cheese! Are you in here?”

_Ah, so Cheese is one of these… chao. Would have been good to know what I was looking for about twenty minutes ago._

He trudged after her, pushing aside chao that wandered too close with his foot. “Well?”

She frowned, hands on her hips. “No, I don’t think he’s in here. I wonder what Eggman is even doing with all these chao… probably something totally evil!”

One of the little creatures had waddled over while he wasn’t looking and had grabbed onto his leg, squeaking. He frowned, reaching down and picking it up. It was chubby and very soft, probably great for cuddling if you were into that sort of thing. “ _Chao chao!_ ” It waved its arms around happily. Shadow melted a tiny bit. He set it down quickly.

“Uh, we… we should keep going,” he announced, picking a door at random. Amy hurried after him.


End file.
